What Kel Lost
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: Kel lost someone and Neal's there to help her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story set during Squire**_

She was sitting on a chair in her room when there was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath; she didn't feel like dealing with any company right now. Another knock, but she still didn't make any move to get up. _'Maybe whoever it is will just go away' _she thought. When another knock came, she just sat in her chair looking out the window. Then she heard a voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Come on Kel, I know your in there." Still she made no move toward the door, or even to get up. She knew who was on the other side of the door; it was her best friend Neal. She also knew why he had come. He wanted to check up on her after what had happened, but Kel didn't want to talk about it are even think about it any more.

Kel heard the door open and close as Neal walked in. She didn't turn to look at him but she knew he was walking closer. She felt tears running down her face as she continued to look out the window. She felt Neal right behind her, _'why can't he just leave me alone' _Kel thought. She felt Neal's hand on her shoulder.

" Kel, are you alright?" Neal asked, wiping the tears off her face. All he got for a reply was more tears, though she made no sound. Neal gathered her up in his arms for a tight embrace telling her everything's going to be alright. Instead of pulling away she let him hold her for what seemed like hours, then he felt her pull away a little but not completly.

"Your shirts wet," she said trying to keep her voice even and calm. He smiled a little as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"I have more, besides it won't hurt my shirt," he said as he watched her try to put on her Yamani face.

"Thank you Neal," she said pulling competly away from him.

"Your welcome, do you want to talk about it?" He asked sitting across from her.

"There's nothing to talk about Neal, nothing at all. Nobody can do anything now. He's dead. Nobody can do anything about that. Nobody!" she said trying to hold back the tears that where threatening to come again at each word. "I didn't even get to say good-bye"

Neal got up then sat next to her letting her cry onto his shoulder once again.

"We'll find who killed him Kel," he said wrapping his arm around her, "I promise you that. Your friends won't let this go. We'll find Joran and he'll pay." Neal felt more tears running down her face. He didn't know what to do. He never saw Kel like this in all the years he has known her.

"Why did he have to kill him Neal, he killed my father. If I'd known me being here would hurt my family I would have never have come." Neal tightened his grip on her. Neal didn't want his best friend to start second guessing herself now, not after she had come so far. "He never wanted me to be here, never wanted me to be a knight. If I left when he told me to he would still be alive."

Neal grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away a little so he could see her face. Startled, she looked at him wide eyed, no longer able to hide her emotions behind her mask. "Don't say that Kel, never say that. More then anyone else, you deserve to be here. Joren won't get away. Even now Lord Raoul has the entire Third Company out looking for him. All our friends, your brothers, even the Lioness is out looking. Trust me, he's not going anywhere." Kel buried her face in his shoulder trying not to cry anymore. She didn't know how to reply to her best friend's statement. _'I don't deserve to be here more then anyone else' Kel_ thought as Neal rubbed her back, _'Why did he say that?' _Neal held her for the next few hours. When he looked down at her he found her asleep. He smiled then leaned back against the wall.

He knew that she hadn't slept since she had found out. He knew that she blamed herself. He knew that she hadn't eaten anything for the last three days. _'Three days and still theirs been no sign of him. Nowhere. How long has he been planning this? He must have known he couldn't get away with this'_ Neal snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kel's door open. He looked up to see Kel's Knight Commander, Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak.

"Any sign of him, sir?" Neal asked as Raoul walked and sat on Kel's bed. Raoul nodded.

"He was found hiding in caves about two days ride from Corus. We think he was going to Stone Mountain. His father as well as Joren said he didn't kill Baron Piers. He's being brought back to Corus for trial. It's good that I didn't find him. He would be died" Raoul looked at Kel and smiled "How long has she been asleep?"

"About an hour. Perhaps two. I'm not sure how long I've been here. Who found Joren?" Neal asked.

"Qasim ibn Zirhud, he's one of my corporals." Raoul answered, "I still don't understand how Joren did it. How's she doing?"

"She thinks it her fault, that if she left when Joren told her to that her father would still be alive. She wants to leave"

Raoul took a deep breath. He knew that was coming. "Hopefully we can talk her out of it soon. You tell her when she wakes up. I would tell her you know, but she looks so-"

"Peaceful" Neal finishing his statement. Raoul nodded and Neal said, "I'll tell her, sir" With that the Knight Commander left the room only looking back when he came to her door then left.

T.B.C.

Everyone Please review. I hope you like it.

Thanks to my Beta: Ice star 4621


	2. Chapter 2

I now it's been forever since I update. Don't hate me, please. I had a hard time thinking of an ending. I hope its good enough. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed again. That's really helped with me wanting to update. I forgot to put a Disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is. I don't own anything. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 2 

One week later

Kel and her brothers sat outside in one of many gardens surrounding the palace. Kel knew none of her brothers very well. When she went to the Yamani Islands they stayed behind in Tortall, already Knights. Her brothers saw that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep her face completely emotionless.

"Keladry, father would not want you to give up everything you have worked for over the last seven years," Anders said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Nobody blames you for his death. That is nobody but yourself"

"You couldn't have know what Stone Mountain was planning Kel. He's not going to become a knight. He's going to be in prison the rest of his life and we are going to challenge his fief for what he's done" Inness added sitting across from her and Anders.

"Father was proud of you Kel. You should have heard how he talked about you." Conal told her "Besides if you go home Stone Mountain is just going to win. The sister I knew would not just give up." Kel glared at her brother but she knew he was right, that the all were right. She stood up nodding her head.

"I know you three are right. I'll be fine. I'm going to go change. I'll see you guys later" she said walking away before they could say anything.

When she got to her room Neal was standing beside her door. She gave him a small smile when she saw him look at her.

"How are you doing?" he asked as she opened the door to her room.

"I'm fine. Thanks for what you did for me Neal. I don't know what I would have done without your help" she looked over at him. He kept looking at her funny. "What?" she asked. Neal looked startled then shook his head a little.

"Nothing it's just that I never saw you like that before and it scared me. I don't ant you ever feel that way again." He said walking closer to her.

"Neal" she said but was cut off by his lips on hers. She didn't know what to do. He pulled away a little but put his arms around her waist so she could not move. "What was that for?" she asked shyly. He smiled a little.

"I wanted to do that for awhile" he said. Kel looked at his with a surprised look on her face.

"Really" she asked. He nodded. " I guess I have to". After hearing that Neal couldn't help himself. He kissed her again.

"Kel," Raoul said walking into her room. Neal and Kel looked over at him. "O, never mind" he said retreating back into the other room. Both Neal and Kel smiled.

"I have a felling everything's going to be alright" Kel said once again looking at Neal. He smiled.

"You know, I think you right" Neal pulled her closer. "I love you," he said

"I love you to" was the last thing she said before brought her lips up to his once more.

The End.

_**How did you like it? I won't now unless you review. **_


End file.
